Thin Walls Don't Speak
by shareeg
Summary: Bella is dating Paul but there is a heartrending secret she keeps that causes anguish. Edward is her passionate English teacher who challenges her. Caius starts school; he is obsessive and peculiar. All 3 men fight for her love.
1. Bella's Solace

**Thin walls don't speak**

**Twilight Fan fiction by Shareeg**

Plot description:

Bella is dating Paul but there is a heartrending secret she keeps that causes anguish. Edward is her passionate English teacher who challenges her. Caius starts school; he is obsessive and peculiar. Bella's life spirals into a dramatic whirlwind of intensity and passion.

**Authors note**

The stories main characters are Bella, Paul and Caius (as well as Edward & Alice). It is lightly based around twilight; however the characters personalities and or scenarios will differ a little from the actual book we all know and love. With that being said please do not expect everyone to do or say things the way they would if this were the real twilight.

I don't do complete recreations of twilight with my stories because it limits my imagination, I like to start with the twilight basis but utilize my own creativity. So some things will stay the same and others will change (dramatically), keep an open mind. This story will contain mild violence, rated M for sexual nature and some usage or profanity. However this story will have depth, this is not pure smut or anything like that. It's going to be an actual full story; I'm planning 25-30 chapters. I update on a regular basis, reviews are fine and remember to place this on your alerts if you enjoy it.

**Chapter One**

**Bella's Solace**

The narrow corner at the end of the hall seems to have become my secret hide out. It's tucked away behind the staircase; the lack of windows in this area causes a dimness I enjoy, this is my solace really. My comfort zone, the place I have called home so many times. The place that caresses and cures my soul because it's my time alone and I hold myself tight.

My arms say you're safe and the obscurity hides all that I keep secret; this is my security net. On the rare occasions when I hear students pass by I feel invaded upon. But they leave quickly and they don't see me. I wonder if they even want to see me, its funny how people can act interested in you but whenever you say or do something different they act all weird about it. With that being the case, do people really want to know each other? Or do people want others to be what they need them to be and if that is the case why are people so selfish?

When I'm around Jessica and Mike this is what I feel, this is what I think about but I don't say it. I smile; I'm always smiling, how are they to know I'm hiding the truth about myself from them. I'm fitting in, I'm being one of them and that is what everyone wants from me. They don't want to know the truth about Bella, it's ugly and deserves to be hidden.

I gather my books and head to class I have to began the act, the show that I put on each day. It's like I'm a puppet and the world, people, they are the puppet masters pulling the strings. You have to be happy, fulfilled and normal that is the rule but the crazy thing is most people aren't.

When I get to class I see Mike Newton standing with Jess and Eric, as well as angela; when they see me Mike nods at me to come over. When I get there I see that Jess has a note in her possession, I wonder about it. Jess is holding it tightly and she has that snobbish smirk on her face, she feels empowered. Now I'm suddenly really curious about the note, I guess she see's my eyes gazing at it because she pulls it towards her chest. Oh how that bitch revels in any sort of supremacy over me, in any sort of way. She wants to tease my curiosity, so I act uninterested and completely ignore the fact that there is obviously a letter in her hands.

"Any one actually finished their English paper?" I ask in an inquisitive sort of way, like I care.

"I didn't even start mine yet, maybe we could team up." Mike says with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Hello? Don't act like you're not wondering about this letter I found." Jessica blurts out interrupting our conversation.

"Well I assume you want to keep it to yourself." I say casually.

"Well I would but I can't keep this a secret."

"What does it say?" Angela asked.

"It's a letter from that weird girl Alice to our teacher, Mr. Cullen."

"What, Alice wrote him a letter?" I asked seeming shocked; Jessica seemed satisfied with my sudden new found interest.

"Yes and its personal, she addresses him as Edward and it seems like there may be a little fling going on here."

"Give it back to her; I would not want something like that out if I were her." I said defensively.

"She should have taken better care to keep it secret." Jess tucked the letter in her pants pocket and scrambled to her seat. We all scattered as well because Mr. Cullen had walked in and slammed the door behind him somewhat loudly. I sat down next to Angela as we watched him take a seat upon his desk. Edward was the most handsome teacher at the school; he had pale skin and amazing good looks. My eyes seemed to find their way to Alice; suddenly she was fascinating to me. Who was this girl who had a thing with the most unattainable man in this school?

She was looking down, she seemed saddened as her eyes stared down at her feet. Then suddenly she sprung to life and she turned her eyes to me, our eyes met it was weird. It felt natural, like she was someone I knew or liked but I didn't really know her. We warmly smiled at each other with our eyes; the eye contact was broken when I felt someone slam a piece of paper onto my desk.

"Did you even try?"

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen?"

"This paper you wrote, did you try?"

"Yes, I worked hard on that."

"I know you worked hard making it seem as typical and perfect as possible. You know, I'd rather see you get a B on a paper then an A if it avoids being generic. Yes the grammar is great and everything is as it should be but you have no voice. I can't hear you and I damn sure can't see you in this paper. Who are you?"

His last words haunted me and I felt stunned that a teacher cursed at me, how could my perfect paper cause such an offensive reaction?

"I thought it was good." I said defensively.

"No, you think your invisible but I see you Bella; you can't hide from me so don't try. Don't ever try and play dead with me, that shit doesn't work." I could hear other students gasp and laugh, Mr. Cullen was always eclectic with his teaching style. I had heard the rumors about his unconventional ways of teaching. Everyone knew he was crazy but somehow he was never fired, in fact it seemed all the teachers were caught under his spell even the principal. Parents would complain but once they meet him it seemed people feel for him. They understood him and he seemed to have a way of changing people's lives, ideas and prospective.

I didn't get it and I didn't want to, I just wanted to get through the school year but I could see he wasn't going to make it easy on me. This year was going to be long but somehow different. Just then I heard a knock at the door, I felt saved for now. Mr. Cullen turned away slowly as if to say, I'm not done with you and I have not overlooked this, I still see you.

A boy entered the class unhurriedly; his eyes were evocative as they traced the room. His honey blond hair seemed to fall gracefully as it tucked under his neck. The oddest thing was his skin, it was very pale and his facial features were prominent. The boy seemed poised and confident, dressed stylishly he added a sense of glamour to the room. He looked like someone out of a magazine; this boy did not belong here. When his eyes met mine they turned away dismissively like I revolted him are something.

"Welcome to paradise you are?"

"Caius and I assume you are my teacher, right." They stared at each other in a weird way like they both knew something no one else did. I had never seen anyone approach Mr. Cullen in such an impervious way.

"I am your teacher; you can take a seat in the back, alone." Mr. Cullen said that last word like it was so important; he put so much emphasis on the word, alone.

Caius smirked at him in a mischievous way as he headed towards the back of the class, everyone stared at him closely. When he reached me he suddenly stopped it was as if he was frozen. I could see his hand tremble and his leg buckle a little. His eyes turned to me but he didn't move his head, he seemed in raged and hostile. He was flaring his nostrils, I felt trembles' down my spine; I could not breathe.

Suddenly Mr. Cullen walked behind him and grabbed his wrist in a somewhat understanding yet aggressive way. Caius hand seemed to release some pressure and his face expression softened a little. He began to walk but Mr. Cullen stayed close to him walking behind him in a protective sort of way. When Caius took his seat he put his head down.

"Are we okay?" Mr. Cullen asked in a serious way.

"We are." Caius answered him but he seemed antagonistic.

"Are we okay?"

"Yes, were okay now." This time there was honesty in his tone.

"Good because if not, you will be taken care of." Mr. Cullen leaned in close to his face when he said this but Caius seemed cool as a cucumber. I had no clue what the hell just happened, no one did. We were all puzzled by this, was today complete illusory. Were we suddenly on that show called the twilight zone without knowing it? I laughed at my own thought but I didn't realize I laughed out loud until both of them turned to me quickly.

"Is something funny?" Mr. Cullen asked.

"No, I was thinking out loud I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry it's a pathetic emotion, never use that term." He stormed towards the front of the class and I fought the temptation to look at Caius but in my peripheral vision I could see him. His eyes burned my back for the entire remainder of the class. I never turned to face him and I don't know why not but I secretly wanted to confront him.

I didn't see him for the rest of the day so far and that gave me satisfaction of some sort. At lunch time I rushed outside to our tree. The tree that had become me and Paul's sanctuary and he was there waiting. His skin was glowing, Paul was very beautiful. Tall, dark and handsome for sure and he had a temperamental personality. He was fiery and quick to react but also charming and smart. He went to school on the reservation along with the other Indian teenagers. He was close to Jacob Black and Sam Uley, they were like a pact.

Paul smiled at me as I walked briskly towards him then I saw his face expression change, he seemed aggravated. I looked behind me to see what it was that caused this reaction, Caius was standing there blankly staring at us then he walked away. When I reached Paul he hugged me quickly but he seemed distracted.

"Who was that boy?"

"Oh he is new here, his name is Caius."

"Well do me a favor love?"

"What's that?"

"Stay away from that guy there is something not quite right about him, I really wish you could go to school with me Bella."

"No worries, I'm okay at this school. Although, your instincts are always right Paul; that boy he is weird."

"I'm sure he is but enough about that, I'm sure he is probably not going to be around long."

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason, so let's have our picnic." Paul spoke in a playful way as we sat down on the grass eating the spicy turkey sandwiches he had made. Paul made the best sandwiches for me every day and I enjoyed my time with him as we held hands, munching away. We were so comfortable with each other, nothing was forced. You would be surprised at how things began between us; we were once caught in a love triangle with one of his good friends. Now things were good and that friend, Jacob seemed to accept defeat but with Jake you never really knew. I had never seen him give up on anything or anyone.

**Okay so that's chapter one, share your thoughts and if you enjoyed this place it on your alerts because I do intend to keep this updated along with my other story the lover. I like to see stories with characters we don't always get to see being written about. Paul and Caius will shine in this story as well as Edward. This story is going to have a lot of plot twist and mystery so no assumptions please, everything that is said and or done has a reason you may not find out till later. This is one story you can not assume to understand immediately. (If you like this then try my story called the lover as well.) **

**Knowing you placed this on your alerts is great but reviews are awesome, so let me know how you feel.**


	2. When The Heart Stops Beating

**Chapter Two**

**When the heart stops beating**

After Paul left I rushed up the stairs and into the school, I was going to be late for my next class. Paul had a way of lingering, how he could drive all the way here then leave and actually get back to school on time amazed me. Sometimes it seemed as if Paul did everything his own way, on his time not actual time. It was like the rules didn't apply to him, I secretly wondered if he had dropped out of school but it was a subject I never touched.

There were questions he hated to answer and I knew this, there were things he said he could not share. I had questions about lots of things in my mind but somehow I trusted that Paul's intentions were good and that was enough. These questions could be answered when he was ready to answer them and I'm sure I would understand because I loved him. The good, the bad and the ugly versions of him and that to me was what it's all about.

Just as I turned the hall I crashed into someone's ridiculously strong chest. I hit the floor from the impact then stood quickly, slightly dazed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be I'm not hurt and I told you not to use that word anymore remember."

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I forgot Mr. Cullen, I meant I'm not sorry- ah you know what I mean."

"Bella I'm not hurt but are you okay?"

"Yes, but you're strong man."

"I know that look I'm glad I bumped into you."

"If it's about my paper I would assume I don't need to re-write it since you gave me an A."

"I would like for you to do it over again."

"But I don't need to; I got the grade I was seeking. This is an English class not creative writing and my grammar was good you said so yourself."

"This is an English class you're right and my job is to teach you how to improve your grammar, but it's also my job to motivate you as well. It's not limited to language rules Bella; I want your imagination and your soul. I want to show you how to put truth into your work. A lesson many will not teach you, a lesson you get to choose to learn. Walk away with your A and your solitude, stay in that hidden world of yours. But I know it hurts and deep inside you want Bella to be heard because she is wonderful."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I was surprised that I said that to him, I wondered how he provoked such hostility out of me.

"I'm not trying to provoke anger; I'm trying to provoke truth."

"Get out of my head, it's like you know what I think and feel. I know you got everyone wrapped around your little finger but not me Mr. Cullen."

"Call me Edward from this point on."

"Edward." I paused. "Look I just want to get my A and keep it at that."

"You're a hypocrite Bella."

"What?"

"You sulk because you feel that people are self-interested and you hate them for that because you think they want everyone to be what they need them to be and not who they really are. Yet when someone ask you to be Bella you push them away, you're the fraud, not everyone else. You can walk around with your arrogance and you're A, but you got to live with yourself and your fakeness; you're not who you think you are."

I felt exposed and humiliated, I was angry he felt it was warranted to confront me.

"You don't know me and your wrong to say that, I just want to be left alone."

"I don't get it Bella, what is eating you alive?"

"Since you know so much and you can get into people's heads so well with your manipulation then you figure it out."

I turned my back to him but my eyes were burning and my heart beat like crazy.

"I guess you're off to go hide under the staircase Hun?"

"What is wrong with you?" I asked intensely and he stared back at me like he was contemplating my question.

"You are so egotistical to approach me in this way, Edward."

"You are condescending Bella." He was walking towards me and I was backing away, I felt myself hit the locker and his face was now directly in front of mine. I could feel and taste his breath.

"You are so out of line sir."

"So fucking what, whatever it takes to wake you is worth it. You got more soul and heart then the majority of the students here."

I ran away from him till I could not run anymore, I found my spot and I quickly ducked under the staircase. I buried my face into my hands and cried, and then I heard someone enter so I composed myself. Hoping that this person would go away quickly but their footsteps stopped right in front of me, this was a first.

"What is going on with you and Mr. Cullen?"

"Not a damn thing I have someone." I stood now and faced Caius as his eyes burned me.

"Your eye color looks different now earlier they almost seemed reddish brown but now they seem sort of electric brown."

"Is electric brown a new shade of color or something?"

"You're sarcastic."

"Is that a bad thing to be?"

"At times, are you calm now?"

"What do you mean?" When he asked this he seemed angelic. I could not read him well his facial expressions rarely changed, he was sort of one dimensional. He leaned against the wall and I found myself staring at him, his beauty was provocative.

"You and Edward have the same essence."

"Me and Cullen are similar but very different too."

"In what ways do you differ?"

"I think he is a, how do I say this without sounding like an ass. He is a pussy and a counterfeit, somewhat of an illusionist."

"Why do you say that?"

"Edward is a wolf in sheep's clothing and he actually likes the camouflage or he has just become contempt, who knows or cares."

"So are you a rebel Caius?"

"A rebel, no people are much more complicated than that Bella. So what did you mean when you asked if I was calm?"

"I don't know earlier you seemed heated with me."

"Bella aren't you presumptuous, how do you know it wasn't the girl beside you who irritated me, hell how do you know I was annoyed at all."

"I just feel that you were and it was because of me but I don't know why because I don't know you."

"Oh Bella when the heart stops beating the soul goes too, but if that wasn't the case how I would love to become one with you."

"What are you talking about?"

Caius suddenly sprung forward and he grabbed my hips and his forehead touched mine ever so gently, I never let anyone but Paul touch me this way.

"You are one I could become infatuated with but then again I'm a moody guy and you are also one I could come to loathe."

"You are the strangest boy I have ever come in contact with, today was just bizarre." I pushed him away but he didn't put up a fight he backed away and I could not read him. Nothing he said made sense and I don't think he cared too. I walked briskly towards the door, for the first time ever I left school early on my own accord.

I headed to Emmet's house but and I opened the door with my key. Emmet was a god send and ever since I had run away he welcomed me with open arms to live with him in his house. His father had left this place to him and it was a large home, it was very elegant. Emmet lived off his inheritance and never worked; he traveled and explored different hobbies all the time.

We met back when he briefly volunteered at the nursing home my grandmother lived at before she died. Even though he was a grown man we had become friends and nothing more. I never seen him with a woman or anyone else for that matter and I never asked, I assumed if he wanted to share that part of his life he would. He was a big guy with curly brown hair, highly attractive.

When I got there I saw that he was sitting with Paul and they were talking, when I came in they went silent I felt as if I was interrupting something.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"What are you doing here so early Bella?"

"Things got a bit stuffy today in school." I said answering Emmet's question.

"Just because I agreed to let you stay here does not mean you can cut out of school."

"I know that."

"Well I'm glad you're here because there is something me and Paul needed to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Bella we care about you and we both want you to open up on your own time but."

Before Emmet could finish his sentence I ran off to my room screaming out loud like a maniac and Paul followed me.

"What the hell was that baby?" Paul sounded concerned as he grabbed hold of me.

"Everyone has been pushing me today and I just can't take it please, let's not talk about that okay; I'm not ready."

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do all I want to do is to protect you Bella, baby. I need to know, I need for you to let me in because I could help you."

"I'm not ready to talk about that Paul."

"Then like I said we don't have to today but eventually we do because I need to revive you and resuscitate you, I got to I fucking love you now."

Paul kissed me softly and I could feel his concern, this was part of why I loved him so much, he understood me and he always gave me what I needed when I needed it and I loved that. Paul was a Bella pleaser not a people pleaser; he could care less about what others thought just what I thought. I was taken care of with him.

"You want me to hold you until you feel safe?"

"Yes but you know that could take forever right."

"Bella, you say that every time."

**Don't forget to review, the next chapter will be up soon but if you want it sooner email me and say- get that next chapter up and you will get it. That's all it takes with me is a special request. But no worries I update pretty often compared to most. **


	3. The First Move

Chapter Three

The first move

When I awoke the next morning Paul was still holding me close and it seemed this morning was no different than others, he was hard as a rock and it was poking me. It was so funny to me that boys got hard in their sleep and woman had to wake up to a penis damn near attacking them. It was big and thick, as I moved Paul reached for me his eyes were closed.

"Bella?"

He called to me so sensually and I felt such tenderness, I loved the way he desired me. I loved the way he looked so vulnerable, usually he was such a tough looking guy; this was a moment I appreciated. Paul was so patient with me, we had been together for a year now and all he got was touches and kisses. It wasn't like I was a virgin or anything but with everything that happened last year It was hard to connect sexually. The trust and intimacy it took was scary and I was afraid to make love again. I never felt ready to start having sex again with a boy; Paul and I had never done it yet.

Something came over me, a need to please my man; I wanted to show my love. I wanted to show that I trusted him and felt closer to him every day. I crawled in between his legs and pulled his thick throbbing manhood out. I looked at it, he was perfect and a real man he deserved what he was about to get.

I began to kiss the head softly and he moaned lightly, then I licked the tip ever so gently. I began to trace the head making circles with my tong, and then I changed my rhythm and did soft shallow licks. Paul's eyes opened wide and he was stunned. A huge smile spread across his face.

"That's right I'm going to take care of my big daddy."

Paul's grin was the cutest thing ever; I went back to my job. I started to kiss the head again and then I began taking some of him into my mouth. Up and down slowly I went being sure to release some saliva to get him going. I took in more and more and sucked hard clamping my jaws tightly, Paul was losing his mind. Things were heating up quickly, I didn't think it was possible for him to grow more but it was almost too big to deep throat, this was going to take work and talent.

"You think your ready for more baby, you think you could just put the tip inside you and ride it?"

"Paul let's just do this for now."

I started to jerk it while I sucked the tip and he closed his eyes and began grabbing my head. I moved my hand and began taking more of him into my mouth; I knew that was what he wanted. He didn't have to express it, the head grab made that fact perfectly clear.

"Baby take your shirt off, that will really take me there."

I slid my shirt off and my bra and I leaned over him, he slapped himself against my breast; I laughed at how silly that was. I began to suck hard like a trooper and he exploded into my mouth. I looked him in the eyes as I swallowed him and I could see the satisfaction spread across his face. He liked the fact that I swallowed him.

Paul sprang up quickly as I stood, he reached for me.

"Baby lie down, let me do you?"

"I got to go to school sweetie and so do you."

"Fine well I will drop you off."

"I can take my truck."

"That thing is a wreck and I'm worried about your safety, let me take you and pick you up."

I knew it made him feel good to do things for me so I obliged him. We showered together then we grabbed muffins and headed off to my school.

"So how is school going Paul?"

"Why?"

"You never talk about it anymore; I miss your funny stories about your classmates."

Paul seemed sad, he just stared forward.

"I don't have any stories today babe."

"Okay, well what's going on with the guys?"

"Lately things have been rather strange."

"How so Paul?"

"I really can't say."

"Paul, why do you keep secrets from me?"

"Why do you keep things from me Bella?"

"Okay I get it enough said for now Paul."

"Yeah let's just focus on other things. Since you care so much about school why don't you tell me about your classes?"

"You don't want to know, I mean my teacher is such an ass. His name is Edward Cullen and he is just."

"Wait, Edward is your teacher?"

"Yes, thanks for cutting me off. What you know him?"

"I just know of him like everyone does." Paul looked a bit startled his eyes rolled to the side.

"Well I'm sure you heard about just how much of a dick he is."

"Bella be careful at school." Paul seemed serious.

"Sure thing but ah, I don't think there is anything to worry about its just school." I spoke casually; Paul looked like he was struggling with something. There was something he wanted to say but couldn't.

"I'm just saying you never know what people are keeping to themselves, sometimes it's something dangerous."

"Yeah I know people do keep dangerous secrets Paul."

"Why did you say that like that?"

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

Just then we pulled up to school, Paul opened my door for me and we kissed.

"Later baby and take my advice, be careful."

"I will Paul." As I watched him pull off I felt sad, I hated parting from him. As soon as I walked through the school door I saw Caius standing there, I rushed by him. He was wearing a very cool blue coat with stylish jeans that I liked a lot. It was hard not to be impressed by his physical appearance; he grinned then followed behind me.

"Why are you walking so fast?"

I stopped walking and turned to face him you could practically smell his arrogance.

"Were you waiting for me Caius?"

"Bella aren't you happy to see me today?"

I laughed at the way he spoke, he was so mocking but it was sort of cute.

"Yes, I waited for you to arrive today Bella." He was speaking in a low tone now and he placed his hand inside his pockets.

"Why did you wait for me?"

"Today I have to do something and I need your help"

"My help, you don't even know me."

"I know but you seem alright, I need a little help catching up with science."

"You only missed a few weeks the semester just started."

"A few weeks is a lot of work, just help me out. Maybe at lunch we can take a look at some slides."

He was sinister and arrogant but I had to admit it was appealing. He was similar to Paul but there was something a little more rustic about Caius. I could tell he had something really dark inside him, the way he acted the first time he saw me. The way it made me feel, there was something more to him.

"Paul comes to see me at lunch time so I can't do it then."

"Who is Paul, oh the kid by the tree yesterday."

"Yes he is my boyfriend." When I said the words I looked down and I didn't quite know why.

"Well then let's go now before first period starts."

"There's not much time Caius."

"Oh but there is, just come with me Bella; well start now and finish up some other time." There was something so charming about the way he was speaking, his beauty. He was much more tempting today then yesterday, he was alluring. His eyes, voice basically his entire swagger. He pulled my hand and I was following him, he could have taken me anywhere and I would have gone and I didn't know why.

When we got to the lab it was empty, we sat down and Caius handed me a slide. When his hand touched mine there was a static shock. But it was different than any time I have ever felt one before. My entire body felt like it had been shocked and my heart was beating fast. He looked so amazing to me and I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I got to go Caius." I stood and walked quickly to the door.

"Bella where are you going?"

"Class."

"Paul is a puppy Bella, he is wet behind the ears and although he is probably cute to you he doesn't make you quiver. I can see that you need something, something to make you feel alive again. Edwards bull shit lectures can't do the trick. You need something and you don't know what it is."

"I don't need anything, I have everything I need; I am so in love with Paul."

"I can smell how wet you are right now, does anybody else make you want to jump on it like I do?"

"Don't you talk to me like this; you have not earned that right."

He just smiled at me wickedly and he moved really fast towards me, it was like he rushed me. He pushed me to the wall and slammed the door. His lips violently crashed into mine, his hands were all over me. I never felt so conflicted in my life, part of me despised him for forcing the kiss but I also felt excited by his aggressiveness. There was this animalistic side to me I didn't know existed and she had scratched his neck violently.

He kept forcing his lips to mine as I tried to push him away but he was strong, I could taste his tong it was sweet. Caius bit my lip and then he did something beyond weird, he sucked my lip and let my blood fall unto his tong. He sucked harder and it was spine-chilling, we stared into each other's eyes then I pushed him away hard. But I could tell he let me push him away this time.

"You liked it Bella."

Just then Edward came into the room his eyes were very wild, he was sniffing hard.

"What are you doing Caius?"

"Nothing, we were just talking mine your business."

"You are walking a fine line you need to be careful Caius, I know what's in your head; I know what your thinking about."

"Don't you tell me about lines, you cross them every day. I know about the girl Alice and every time you manipulate her and slide your dick inside her you cross the lines. I get it your bored with her now and you see something in Bella, a troubled girl that you can fix while getting your fix. Edward you're a wolf in sheep's clothing but back off this girl is mine."

"Bella leave this room now me and Caius need to talk, alone." Mr. Cullen seemed so hostile and I was stunned about what just happened. I rushed out, the tension in there was thick and I found my solace, my staircase and I sat there. I was angry at myself for letting him get me in that position.

I was in such deep thought I didn't hear Edward coming, it was like he just appeared in front of me. He was actually under the staircase with me.

"I need to talk to you right now."

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


	4. Sin Lurks

Chapter Four

Sin lurks

I was stunned to see him here and he seemed so eager to talk to me.

"What's up?"

"First thing, you really need to stay away from Caius."

"What is going on with you and him there has been tension since day one?"

"Bella some people just aren't what they seem."

"You sound like Paul now."

"Paul? Jacobs's friend?"

"Yeah and he is also my boyfriend." Edward didn't seem surprised.

"Bella you really need to be careful about who you spend your time with okay."

"Oh Paul is great he is not as volatile as he seems."

"Yeah he is it's his nature."

"Edward you seem to have a lot of advice."

"I know and there's more look Caius is dangerous."

"Yeah I'll say he bit my lip and sucked the blood that's gross."

"He has tasted your blood?"

"Yeah he is a weirdo."

"You really need to stay away now, I mean it Bella."

"What is going on?"

"I can't say."

"No one can ever answer my damn questions."

"Bella the things he said about Alice their."

"Don't say anymore you don't owe me an explanation."

"I just don't want you thinking bad about me."

"I don't and it's none of my business."

"Did someone hurt you Bella, last year?"

"It's the other way around actually."

"Why aren't you at your dad's house anymore?"

"Wow, I really can't say Edward but the way you care about me it's shocking."

"Your special, certain kinds of people will be drawn to you because you're what I like to call a lure."

"What's that?"

"You just have a scent and a spirit that draws people." I laughed at him and he blushed.

"Does Alice have that, is she a lure?"

"Alice and I have a certain type of friendship one that people don't understand. That is why it's private there is nothing I consider to be shameful going on."

"Well there is a letter out there, Jessica has it. It's a letter Alice wrote to you." Edwards's eyes widened.

"Really that is concerning." He seemed really freaked out but he tried to contain himself.

"So where is Caius?" I asked.

"I sent him home for the day to cool off hopefully he left."

"Good because he was a bit much."

"Bella my intentions with you are innocent okay, Caius thinks everyone is like him. I'm not a wolf in sheep's clothing, he is. I live my life in the best way I can considering the circumstances."

"You don't even need to say this Edward; my opinion of you has never faltered."

"I'm a pain in your ass Bella, you know it."

"I want to redo the paper."

Edward seemed shocked. "I'm glad to hear that." Edward took my hand into his and softly kissed it. It made me feel warm inside, the sight of a beautiful man kissing my hand in a gentlemanly type of way.

"I'm just protecting you and that is my only goal."

"I know."

I felt closeness to Edward, he made me feel special. That is the best way to describe it; it was amazing to me that he saw such potential in me. Paul made me feel safe and warm and that was what I needed most of all. I knew with him I was loved and cared for. Caius presence made me feel, alive and vibrant, there was a love-hate thing going on and it was spicy. He brought out the bad girl in me, the part I kept hidden.

At lunch time I went to our tree but Paul wasn't there and this was a first. I called his cell but it went straight to voice mail. I felt worried, I sat there waiting patiently.

"Paul is not coming today." I turned to see Caius standing there with his coat open he was leaning in a way that was a bit creepy. He should have lost his balance but he wasn't and his eyes were bright, he looked rejuvenated.

"You don't know my Paul he is coming."

"Actually he's not."

"Whatever."

"Bella, I hate to sound cliché but I know what you did last summer."

My entire body tensed up and I felt flames going through me.

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Don't be ashamed, I know why you did it."

"Don't you proclaim to know me."

"Let me see your feet."

"No, gross just go away Caius."

"Let me see your feet."

For reasons I can't comprehend I took off my shoe and sock and he knelled down and took hold of my foot. I wondered to myself why I was letting this nut case near my foot, there was something about him. His odd demands and peculiar ways, it was intriguing. Suddenly he began to kiss my feet and then he started to suck my toes. It felt amazing but I pushed his head to free my foot but it didn't budge. Then I felt a sharp pain, he had lightly bitten my foot and he licked the blood then placed my foot down.

"Are you crazy, why do you keep doing that it's weird and making me feel terrified Caius."

"You look so alarmed right now, your heart is pounding because you know that this is bigger than you can imagine. You know what lies beneath don't you, you sense it."

"Caius you're scaring me, the look on your face."

"You taste and smell so good, you're a lure. It's your own fault I want you so badly but I'm no Edward, at least I don't creep into your house at night and watch you."

"No, I'm with Paul at night no one watches me."

"You're not with him all the time, sometimes he has to go right. Your dog, he has to go to his pact."

"Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Who I am is not important but why I have come is. You lured me here a while ago but I have finally decided to show myself and that is a rare thing my girl, your good. You should feel blessed, one can rarely draw someone like me the way you have."

"I have never seen you before in my life Caius."

"Last summer I was there in the woods that day and I saw you and what you did Bella. You are amazing, there is no shame Bella that was pure animalistic behavior."

"Don't speak of it please but have you been watching me?"

"Yes and I know who else has been watching you. I watched your dull relationship with Paul develop; I watched how they went at it over you. Jacob and Paul but the bigger bitch won, for now. Oh and let's not forget Edward Cullen, if you only knew his back story you would understand his little obsession with girls like you and Alice."

My throat burned as I watched him watch me, he liked toying with me. My attention was diverted when I saw all the police cars pull up. I ran to see what was going on but when I looked back Caius was gone just that quickly.

All the students stood staring; they would not let those of us who were outside back in. Then I saw a stretcher come out and there was a body bag and someone was inside. People were crying as they rushed out of the school. I saw Alice standing there; she seemed surprised I walked over to her.

"Hey, I know we don't know each other but do you know what is going on?"

"It's Jessica, she is dead they found her drained of all her blood."

"What?" I felt heartbroken, I didn't like her but this was unreal.

"Bella, come with me please." Alice spoke so softly.


	5. Alice In Wonderland

Chapter Five

Alice in Wonderland

"We are not going to be able to get back into the school right now so let's just take a walk quickly."

"Yeah, sure thing Alice." I followed her as she led the way, she seemed tense. I noticed then just how pale her skin was and she seemed different than before. She was more attractive and her eyes were bright, she looked like she was in a trance.

"I'm not supposed to be here today, Edward told me to stay away from people for a while but I felt I had to come in today. I wanted to talk to you, Bella because no one talked to me when I was in your shoes."

"In my shoes?" I said in a confused sort of way.

"Bella," Alice said my name like she was pleading then she stepped back a bit. "Edward hates that he can't get into my head, he can't read my mind like he can do to others but I think that is why he feel for me at first. Even now I surprise him; my self control is amazing I'm here even though I was recently changed." Alice said.

"Changed in what way?" I asked curiously.

"People think that everything is so random in life but it's not, certain people are meant to be changed by the natural ones. The naturals can smell it on them, certain people are lures. I was one and so are you, it's stronger now more so than ever before because your bodies ready. If you're not changed within a certain time frame you're body may reject the change later. Has anyone tasted you yet?"

"What?"

"Bella, you know what I'm saying you can feel it and see what is happening."

"Yes, Caius did I think."

"He did it because he needs to know if he is compatible, if he is then he can change you and you will become his. But even if you are compatible to him it does not mean you're not compatible to others as well. It's a matter of who gets you first. Edward is mine okay and I don't need you luring him away from me, I like you I do Bella. But I need him and you have other suitors, from what I hear you even have one of the dogs into you. He doesn't know why he is drawn but he is and because you're special even he could change you, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Alice please explain yourself to me, I'm so confused."

"I can't share like some do, I can't Bella."

"I'm not interested in Edward, Alice you don't need to share him."

"He has not really perused you strongly yet but he is something powerful. When he comes at you harder it will not be easy to resist."

"The only person I want is Paul."

"Bella Edward is a vampire and so is Caius and now so am I."

Was she crazy, Alice was definitely in wonderland? "Vampires don't really exist, Alice are you alright?"

"I'm not crazy and you're wanted badly, the supernatural beings are drawn to you."

"Okay wow this isn't going good, Alice I got to go."

"Why do you think Paul keeps secrets from you? He has changed Bella; he protects the land now and the people from those who lurk in the shadows. Draining and feeding and seducing lures like me and you. You lured a powerful man here with that stunt you pulled. You know it was real what happened that day last summer but don't feel bad; anyone can be seduced and charmed into doing things. Some of them have special powers to really get to you, they are seductive Bella. You didn't stand a chance, please don't beat yourself up."

"What are you saying about Paul, he is one of them?"

"No, he is something else and you need to talk to him about that not me."

"Alice, I don't know what is happening anymore."

"Stick to Paul and you will be fine."

"Is someone going to kill me?"

"Bella they want your body and your soul, I like being one of them but it's not for you."

"Where do you live?" Alice seemed surprised by my question.

"I live with Edward and his family of course."

"Family of what exactly? Vampires?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm going to talk to you another time I need to process all this." I rushed home and ran upstairs to my room but I could hear something. It was a strange sound coming from Emmet's room so I stood outside the door listening.

It sounded like bears fighting or something, it was crazy but I had to know what was going on so I cracked the door lightly.

Emmet was in some sort of choke hold by a handsome guy with blond hair who sort of reminded me of Edward. He looked familiar in fact; this was a face I had seen before. Suddenly he looked up at me and I realized there was blood on his mouth, he was biting Emmet.

"Jasper don't." Emmet screamed as Jasper rushed towards me speedily, he grabbed my neck and lift me into the air.

"Bella go away were busy here." Jasper said in an intense way then he let me down slowly.

"What are you doing to Emmet?"

"Oh he is fine, it's amazing how all you lure's stick together; you live here with him?"

"Yes but you're hurting him."

"Bella its okay I want this just go to your room." Emmet said in a panicked voice.

"Want this; he is biting your neck Emmet."

"I know, just go to your room now." Emmet screamed at me.

"She should go to Paul's for now you may not be able to control yourself for a while." Jasper said to Emmet.

"No you take me home with you Jasper, to your family they can help me get through this."

"You're right Emmet." Jasper turned to face me.

"Were going to go he will return when he is ready to be around you again Bella."

I just ran to my room, I was lost in translation but as soon as I turned around I could see Paul in the window.

"So you don't use stairs any more Paul?"

Paul's eyes looked fixed on me and I looked down to see that there was blood on my shirt apparently some had gotten on me from Jasper. Paul most have thought I was hurt before I could speak he started trembling sporadically. He looked in rage and he sprang fourth but it wasn't him, it was a giant wolf and he ran past me. I realized then it was Paul, he was that wolf.

I saw Jasper in the hallway he quickly tossed Emmet and him and Paul went at each other like violent animals. I rushed over, I was afraid.

"Bella stay back." Emmet screamed he looked like he was in severe pain as he lay there helpless.

Abruptly I felt someone grab me, and toss me to the wall; I fainted.

**Don't forget to place this on your alerts and to review, if you have a community this fits into your welcome to add my story.**


	6. Three Temptations

Chapter Six

Three temptations

When I awoke I noticed that I was in Jacobs bed. I rushed down stairs and I saw Paul sitting there with bruises all over his face and neck. Sam was with him as well as Jacob and when they saw me they all stood.

"Where is Emmet?" I asked nervously.

"He is okay, what happened Bella?"

"That is what I should ask you Paul."

"Bella That guy was a vampire and I was afraid he hurt you."

"I know what he is but he didn't hurt me."

"That does not matter Bella vampires can not bite humans, we can't allow that even if Emmet choose it. Besides Paul thought that you were hurt." Sam spoke with such urgency.

"What happened, I was knocked out cold?" I asked.

"Jacob accidentally caused you to pass out, he was just making sure you did not interfere with that fight. You could have been hurt badly if you had." Sam answered.

"I'm sorry Bella, I was just looking out for you."

"It's okay Jake but what the hell is going on with you guys?"

"Bella were shape shifters and we shape into wolves to protect humans from vampires." Paul said, I could see he was afraid of my reaction, he looked down and away very nervously.

"Okay wow, this is definitely a lot to take in but are you okay baby that's all I care about?"

"Yeah, when Jacob got there it caused an interruption in the fight and Jasper took off with Emmet; we let him go because you were unconscious we needed to see to your safety."

"I spoke with a girl named Alice and she told me about the vampires. She said that I was a lure and that super natural beings were drawn to me, even you guys. She said that I am at a place physically where my body would possibly accept being changed by a vampire or Paul could change me."

"No one can change anyone into what we are Bella." Sam said.

"She seemed real sure of this she said that Paul just does not know it."

"Who is this girl?" Jacob questioned.

"She stays with the Cullen's, she is a vampire."

"This is definitely worth investigation." Jacob said and he left the room quickly.

"Where is he going?" I asked Paul.

"He thinks he is going to find out if this is true or not. I know because we can read some of each others thoughts and speak to each other with our minds but we can't read everything, it's a gift that we can't control fully yet. Right now it's totally random but elders say that we just have to learn more about ourselves and our strengths and we can expand or minds." Paul answered.

"Sam I'm going to take Bella to my place."

"Okay well meet in the morning to patrol the woods."

"Sure thing Sam."

When we got into Paul's car I noticed a gorgeous blond haired girl watching us and she quickly ran off.

"Did you see that girl?"

"Yes Bella I did, she is a vampire they call her Rosalie."

"Are you worried that she was watching us?"

"No because Sam is screwing her and she is just waiting for me to leave. Sam thinks we don't know but we do. The girl belongs to one of the Cullen's."

"I see, well why is Sam doing this?"

"We don't know yet but I'm going to find out. I don't know if it's love or something else."

"If you could change me would you Paul?"

"Bella is that something you would want?"

"Yes, I'm a lure and if something went wrong a vampire could get his hands on me and change me. I want to be with you and I want to be able to protect myself now that I know super natural beings exist. I love you Paul and you were beautiful as that wolf." Paul looked surprised but also relieved.

"Your right, you do need protection and I would not mine giving you that power it's not like I'm a dead man who drinks blood from humans. Being a wolf is much better."

"I agree, so if you find the way will you change me?"

"Yes if that is what you want."

"Find the way Paul." I spoke with such urgency, that night as we slept I dreamed about Caius. He haunted me down in the woods and he threw me to the ground and took my body then he bit me and I was like him.

When I got inside the school I instantly noticed that Caius was sitting there on the steps. I walked past him briskly. He grabbed my ankle.

"Did you dream about me last night?"

"How do you know about my dream?"

"I didn't know but now I do, so this means one thing only."

"What is that?"

"I am compatible to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I tasted your sweetness and then you dreamed about me changing you I presume. That completes it and confirms what I knew when I tasted your blood."

"My dream is confirmation for you that you can change me into a vampire?"

"Yes it is and you know what I am now I see. Who has talked to you?"

"None of your business."

"It was your wolf wasn't it, I'm going to kill him to get him out my way Bella."

"No you stay away from Paul."

"Thanks again you just confirmed he is a wolf, your so easy Bella."

"I will never be yours Caius."

"Then why were you so wet when you dreamed about me?" When he said this he stood to face me and I felt embarrassed so I ran off.

"You can run but you can't hide." He said as I flew past him.

Just as I turned the hall I crashed into Edward and I fell.

"You have got to stop crashing into me Bella."

"I know." I tried to past by him but he grabbed my arm.

"Why are you rushing away?" It was then I truly realized how handsome Edward was, it was ridiculous for someone to be this attractive. His hold on me was tender, Edward was smooth.

"I have to find a friend of mine is all."

"Well school is going to let out early today because the cops need to do some more investigating. In fact were having a meeting with the students in the auditorium after homeroom because there is a very important announcement, then everyone is going to be let out."

"Why what is going on?"

"It has something to do with the murder of Jess."

"Do you know what the announcement is going to be?"

"For the next two weeks the school is going to be closed because the cops need to investigate as well as for safety reasons. This is an extreme situation."

"Well then I will go home now."

"Let me drive you we really need to talk about the things Alice told you yesterday."

"You know about that conversation Edward?"

"Bella you were just thinking of it the entire time we were talking."

"You read my mind?"

"Look Bella lets just go sit in my car and talk, I'm not going to hurt you that's not the type of vampire I am. I don't bite humans okay, you can trust in that."

"I believe that Edward, I'm not afraid of you."

"Well let's talk I need to clarify some things."

"Okay."


	7. Who Are You?

**Chapter Seven- Who Are You?**

Edwards car was what I like to call ugly-beautiful, it was a PT Cruiser. When we got inside the car he sort of stared at me. "Put your seat belt on." Edward said this in a forceful way then he pulled off quickly, he was driving so fast it terrified me.

"Edward why are you driving like a maniac?"

"I'm driving like a maniac?"

"Yes, you don't realize how fast you are going?"

"No, hang on."

Edward pulled to the side suddenly and stopped the car.

"Sorry force of habit, anyway I needed to see you?"

"I already know that I am a lure and that you and Caius want to change me."

"Bella, others will come because your blood is screaming right now. It's nature those who are meant to be vampires lure us to them. It's a matter of time really. You have a target on you're back and that worries me because I know someone will get you. The person who changes you will claim you. Part of me feels if I jut do it then I would be protecting you, I know I am a good guy. I can't say the same for others Bella. Me and my family were different we don't drink from humans, we hunt animals. If you're meant to be a vampire then it's best you join us."

"Honestly that is an offer I would have taken if I were not with Paul, but I am."

"Paul can not protect you Bella."

"Well if he changes me then I will not be a lure anymore and I could become a wolf and be with him."

"Once a lure, always a lure unless you're changed into a vampire. Even if Paul was to change you into a wolf, you're blood would still call vampires. They will come and kill that entire pack to get to your sweetness. Then someone will still bite you and you will become a vampire because our blood overrides the fever that causes one to shape shift, but because you were once a wolf you would be stronger then most vampires. So basically you are going to cause Paul nothing but misery and you would feel guilty for his death forever Bella. Why go down that path?"

"Okay but If I was changed into a vampire by you then could I still be his girl?"

"Bella, I have never seen a wolf vampire couple, that's silly."

"Paul would still have me, I know he would."

"Don't be so sure, you need to except that you and Paul were never meant to be."

"I don't agree with you Edward, why are you saying this?"

"The truth hurts Bella."

I wanted to slap him, punch him; kill him because his words were killing me. With out any warning Edward pulled me to him, he scratched my neck quickly and tasted my blood. As soon as he let me go I ran from the car, I started running into the woods. Within in seconds he grabbed me and forced me to the ground.

"Who are you right now Edward?"

"I'm the only one who can save you, don't you know what other male vampires will do to you. They would pass you around and ravage you. Your blood is a drug for them, I know Paul can't protect you. Caius is after you as well now, trust me he would turn you into a killer."

"Edward let me go right now, what are you doing?"

"I can tell that your blood is compatible to me and tonight you will dream about me Bella."

"Even If I do I would not tell you if I dream about you, I'm not confirming it for you."

"I don't need you to."

"You have Alice Edward."

"That has nothing to do with me helping you."

"I don't want your help, please Edward don't."

"Bella what I am about to do is best for you, although you can't see it now you will later."

**Please review, I hoped you enjoyed the update. If you liked this story try the lover it's a good story as well.**


End file.
